


Independence Day

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-19
Updated: 2010-10-19
Packaged: 2017-11-14 07:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were only two things that gave England any satisfaction that day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Independence Day

They went through this every bloody year. America would have an extravagant party celebrating his independence. He would invite all of his friends over for beer, barbaque, and fireworks, and England couldn't help but find it insensitive. He never got a lick of joy out of any of this, considering that it marked a huge loss in his own history. France rubbed it in his face, too, the bastard. Of course France constantly insisted that America owed him, and would breathe down his neck until the younger country told him to bugger off. Served that insufferable fop right!

There were only two things that gave England any satisfaction that day. America opening his gift and getting a pie in the face, which he found more delightful than the boxing glove in the face from the previous year, but what could England say? He was getting soft.

The second thing was nighttime, when they all sat upon a hill and watched fireworks. America would sit with him at the highest point, wrap his arm around him, kiss him, and insist that this was the best day of the year. Best for both of them.

England begged to differ. He could watch fireworks and kiss America any day he wanted, but that alone gave him the strength to accept this more and more each year.

END


End file.
